Airforce Command Headquarters
Allies |baseunit = |role = * Provides radar * Constructs, repairs and reloads aircraft |eliteability = |useguns = |usearmor = |tier = |hp = 600 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Steel |trans = |amphibious = |techlvl = 3 |cost = $1000 |time = 0:40 |produced = Allied Construction Yard |req = Allied Ore Refinery |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = |seaspeed = |range = |sight = 5 |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = -50 |produce = *Harrier *Black Eagle (South Korea only) |allows = Construction Yard *Battle Lab (with War Factory) *Prism Tower *Grand Cannon (France only) Barracks *Rocketeer *Sniper (Great Britain only) War Factory *Tank destroyer (Germany only) Naval Yard *Aegis cruiser |research = |ability = Paratroopers (America only) |structure = x |notes = |margin = }} The Airforce Command Headquarters was an Allied facility during the Third World War and the Psychic Dominator Disaster that provided three main roles. Firstly, it maintained a radar and secondly, it relayed communications to, and provided a base of operations for Allied VTOL aircraft. It also rendered the Helipad obsolete as the Airforce Command Headquarters became the primary source of aircraft production. Background The radar would aid commanders by providing enemy positions to them and to the aircraft and ensured there would be no 'in-air collisions' with friendly airplanes. Harriers, or Black Eagles in Korea's case, were built, repaired and reloaded here. America was also known for using it to organize paratrooper drops via their Airborne network. In the War of the Three Powers, it was replaced by the similar Airbase, which maintains and repairs aircraft, but does not provide radar. Game structure The Air Force Command Headquarters has two functions. Firstly, it provides radar, activating players Radar display, and allowing players to see the areas of the shroud they have removed on Radar map. Secondly, this structure allows for the creation of aircraft. Each Air Force Command Headquarters can control up to four aircraft. Additional aircraft require another Airforce Command Headquarters structure to support them. When an Engineer captures an Airforce Command Headquarters with all planes docked, the Engineer's faction automatically acquires the landed jets. However, if an Airforce Command Headquarters is destroyed while the plane assigned to it is in flight, the plane automatically self-destructs when its missiles are released. A plane can be reassigned to another airbase at will, or if the plane's airbase is destroyed and there is another one in existence with available landing pads. Units produced Gallery File:Airforce_Command_Headquarter_animation.gif|Buildup animation Airforce Command Headquarters in Snow Theater.jpg|in snow theater File:RA2_Airforce_Command_HQ_French_Icons.gif|Icon with French text (Quartier Général, QG translates as HQ) File:RA2_Airforce_Command_HQ_Korea_Icons.gif|Icon with Korean text File:RA2_Airforce_Command_HQ_China_Icons.jpeg|Icon with Chinese text Trivia *Capturing an American Airforce Command Headquarters in skirmish gives the player access to the Airborne ability which will provide the player with G.I.s regardless of what faction or country they are playing as. In addition, if the player controls a Tech Airport, both the Airborne and Para Drop abilities will be available. Category:Red Alert 2 Buildings